draasticroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Giselle Ryleigh Falcon
Information History 0 to Infant Giselle's mother, Alise had a scheduled C-section for her and her brother Weston in late November but the doctor's didn't take Giselle out early because she was quite small so they kept her in and for a little longer then a month and she was born on December 20th 2017, her mother gave her the name- Giselle and her father, Liam gave her her middle name- Ryleigh and Alise had betrothed Giselle to a prince whom she was to marry when she turned 20. Toddler Giselle father was murdered when she was three years old(?) so she hardly knows him, and Alise got re-married to Blake about a month after. Child Giselle's mother Alise made Giselle take violin lessons every day and trained her in the ways of a princess. 13 Giselle was reading a book by a lake in a valley and a boy named Ryder accidentally bumped into her and knocked her into the valley and she pretty much hated him, 14 Giselle started to become friends with Ryder and they spent time together in the valley almost every day. 15 Giselle started to fall in love aith Ryder and once night they accidentally kissed, Alise saw then kiss and became very angry with Giselle told her about her betrothal and that she can never date Ryder but she went behind her mother's back and dated him. 16 Giselle's mother starts to pick on her and tells her "Princesses aren't heavy." so Giselle never ate a lot of food and when she did, Alise would pick on her for it once Giselle didn't eat for almost a week and she felt very tired and weak, she even fainted, later on in the year Giselle walks past Alise's and Blake's room and hears them talking about her father's death and overhears Blake say he killed Liam, Giselle later confronts him and he walks away and he cuts the cinch on her horse- Diamond's saddle and she went for ride on her and Diamond got spooked and reard up on her hind leg's knocking Giselle and the saddle off and Giselle hit's her head passed out from traumal (WIP Will fix spelling etc later.) Edit: HALP ME! Other Relations Freinds Name | Gender | Trust | Thoughts Peggy | Female | 87% | Add ♡Love Life♡ Eye-Cady: Hair-Color; Ryleigh prefers men with brunette or blonde hair. Height; Ryleigh likes men who are taller then her. Even if she has to jump up to kiss him. Personality; Ryleigh likes men who are calm and caring. ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ Sexuality: Heterosexual Status: Widow Former Husband: Ryder Experience: ✅ People she's attracted to: Formwe people she's attracted to: Ryder People that are attrated to her: Former people that are attrated to her: Ryder Her Thoughts Thoughts On Ryder: "Ryder, I'll always love you I miss you very much you were going to be an outstanding father I wish you've lived to see our children, I promise I will tell them how amazing you are." Thoughts On Ryleigh =Please leave thoughts on my Messege Wall or in the comment section, have great day/night!= Ryder's Thoughts: "Cool." My response: "... What does he mean by cool?" Alise's Thoughts: Blake's Thoughts: Jason's Thoughts: (They are lost on my message wall...) Weston's Thoughts: Ataila's Thoughts: Maeve's Thoughts: Jay's Thoughts: "She's very strange, we hardly know each-other and she thinks we should take down the lab together, I rather work alone than with someone who is related to both Jason and Weston, that family of her's is evil, I know, I know, I'm in the same family, but I like to think I'm not. " Keegan's Thoughts: "She's the best cousin ever!" Elizabeth's Thoughts: Appearance Height: Ryleigh is short, she stands at 5'3. Weight: 140 pounds. (Since she had twins) Hair: Ryleigh has light blonde hair with golden highlights at the bottom from her tint. Eyes: She has deep green eyes with a hint of hazel in them. Extras: She wears glasses. Makeup: Ryleigh usually wears neutral makeup but sometimes she occasionally will wear light or pastel colored eyeshadow depending on her outfit. And she doesn't like to put whole lot of makeup on. Dispostion Positive: Caring Determined Neutral: Calm Spunky Negative: Headstrong Insecure Likes Food: Pizza Chicken Salad Drinks: Rootbeer Musicians: Lindsey Stirling Hobbies: Violons Dislikes Foods/Drinks Pickles Soup Coffee Fears Bugs Some heights Needles Voice Voice Description: Ryleigh's voice is very calm and soft spoken although, she can raise her voice when necessary and if she does: oof you better watch out. c: (Wip) _____ Actress: Natalie Portman _____ Character: Padmé Amidala Skywalker _____ Link(s): (Starts at 0:59 violence warning.) _____ Power Ryleigh has the power of magic, both light and dark. The light magic is there to balance out the dark magic. If Ryleigh were to use dark magic a lot she could become very weak and it may take over, or if she is to become very outraged it also could possibly take over. Side Effects: Occasional migraines, dizziness, fainting, the ability to see some deaths after they happen. Quotes Add Theme-Songs Setup: Title | Artist(s) | Link | Reason | Exta We are Giants | Lindsey Stirling ft Dia Frampton | Link | I thought this would be adorable since she is short, I also love the meaning of this song. And it is really fun to sing to in the car. | I love the conscept of this music video, it is really cute and it shows/tells you that no matter what your size is you can make a difference. :) Pets Diamond (Gypsy Vanner Horse) Feather (Cat) Goldie (Dog) Raven (Betta Fish) Coacoa (Appaloosa Horse) Lynn (Dog) Arthur (Dog) Hawk (Dog) Bullet (Dog) Rocco (Ryder's Dog) Casper (Ryder's Dog) D4f027c6b8c6cf40ab43ef440d4f234d--pretty-horses-beautiful-horses.jpg|Diamond 75d0cec192a0107cfd3d167f64d3ef55--sixth-grade-nutter-butter.jpg|Goldie 4542ea6c70994c297b2840de32d4d9ed--cat-tails-maine-coon-cats.jpg|Feather P100d0546.JPG|Raven 56b05f6f14a4439a003cf96969ca35e4--horse-markings-pretty-horses.jpg|Coacoa Galleria Screenshot 20171028-185819.jpg|Ryleigh 08a897e1385e14b3503151d141b0c4ea.jpg|Without glasses. 13 (1).jpg|Without Glasses d1521ce33bbaa532e1b8bf5ed612c4ba--pretty-girl-selfies-girls-selfies.jpg|No glasses. Roland-Newborn.jpg|Roland 2014-02-06 0002-300x216.jpg|Rachelle 131545-women-redhead-face-long_hair-filter.jpg|Giselle (With Red Hair) 516d81ae3e48b197c7a0b0ef949f9edb--copper-ombre-copper-blonde.jpg|Giselle's Tint (Ignore Salon) Goals *Get married to Ryder. ✅ *Have children with Ryder. ✅ Triva *Ryleigh's age was intended to be 15, but I changed it to 19. *Ryleigh plays the violin. *Her favorite animals are dogs cats and horses. *Her favorite color is light pink. *I litterly just found out the name Ryleigh is irish and means courageous and valiant. - 1/18/18 *Ryleigh has twins. *Ryleigh usually never snore. *She has a few scars on her left arm from when her step-father stabbed her. Category:Female Characters